As living standards improve, scientific awareness of residents is gradually enhanced. Advice provided by scientists on details of daily life such as the amount of oil and soy sauce to be used for the three meals of each day, and the amount of toothpaste used each time receives wide response. However, none of containers commonly used in the life of the residents, such as containers for holding oil, soy sauce, vinegar, and toothpaste, has a function of a limited quantity of removal or a function of a fixed quantity of removal. For each use, the removed quantity is achieved empirically and randomly. Additional removal can deal with insufficient removal, but excess removal only results in excess use. If the actual quantity used is excessive, the advice provided by the scientists fails to be implemented. The quantity of removal is different in each time, so that a result of practical experience, such as a menu, cannot be reproduced.
Two methods are available for removal of a fixed quantity of an oral liquid medicine. One method uses a scale on a container. The other method uses another container having a scale. The first method only achieves the removal of an approximate volume, and extra removal incurs troubles: return may incur pollution to the entire bottle of medicine, and if not returned, the excess quantity cannot be handled. The second method that uses another container having a scale also has the problem of the possible excess quantity, which incurs pollution or waste.
Residents need a simple and practical container capable of limiting the quantity of removal, so that the volume of each removal does not exceed the set quantity.